A known torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus is provided on a drivetrain between an engine and a transmission, and absorbs (restrains) a fluctuating torque between the engine and the transmission. The known torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus includes a damper portion that absorbs the fluctuating torque by means of a spring force, a hysteresis portion that absorbs (restrains) the fluctuating torque by means of a hysteresis torque generated by friction, and a limiter portion that generates slippage when a torsion of the rotating shafts is beyond the absorption capabilities of the damper portion and the hysteresis portion.
In the limiter portion, a lining support plate (lining plate) having a lining portion (friction member) on both surfaces is slidably sandwiched between drive plates (side plates) and a presser plate (pressure plate), and the lining support plate is attached to a flywheel by a bolt at a portion that is radially outward relative to the lining portion (for example, see FIG. 1 of JP 3,683,165 (hereinafter referred to as Reference 1)).
However, in case the lining support plate is attached to the fly wheel such as in the limiter portion of the torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus disclosed in Reference 1, the strength in the axial direction of the drive plates provided on both sides of the lining support plate is insufficient, and the sliding surfaces of the limiter portion are unstable, and thus the characteristics of the limiter portion may become unstable.
A need thus exists for a torque fluctuation absorbing apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.